cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Clean
Mr. Clean is the mascot for a name brand of cleaning supplies. He is also one the most famous and most well-known CAWs of all time. Mr. Clean has been known for his time in CUWL, NoDQ CAW, SCAW, UWF, TCCW, and many other leagues. Many feel that Mr. Clean has become overused in CAW but in more recent years, his appearances have been significantly reduced. =NoDQ CAW= Mr. Clean made his debut in CAW during the second season of NoDQ CAW. It was in a fatal fourway match also involving Mario, Forrest Gump, and the Hulk. Mr. Clean and the Hulk got too focused on each other and both got counted out. The next week, Mr. Clean faced both the Hulk and Link in a NoDQ Championship number one contender's match. Mr. Clean got irritated with the Hulk during the match and hit the Hulk with a Steel Chair. This caused Mr. Clean to get disqualified but also caused the Hulk to get pinned by Link. A week later, Mr. Clean defeated the Hulk in a one-on-one match at Carnage. The week after that, Mr. Clean defeated John Cena at Bound for Glory. Batman was set to face Superman for a NoDQ Championship #1 contender's match. However, Superman had Mr. Clean replace him and Mr. Clean attacked Batman from behind. Mr. Clean got the victory and next faced Spider-man for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Mr. Clean smashed a chair into Spider-man's throat and won his first NoDQ CAW Championship. Mr. Clean's first challenge as NoDQ Champion came against Link. First Mr. Clean would get himself disqualified to keep the title and next Link came close to winning but the time ran out and Mr. Clean kept his title. Mr. Clean would then defend the title against the returning Spider-man in a cage match. The lights went out during the match and when they came back on Spider-man was out cold. Mr. Clean easily escaped the cage to keep his title. Mr. Clean would next defend his title against Batman. Batman got the victory and won the title from Mr. Clean. This made Superman unhappy and Superman offered Mr. Clean $100,000 if he could win the title back. Mr. Clean tried his hardest but Batman came out on top again and was still the NoDQ CAW Champion. Mr. Clean would next go for the NoDQ Tag Team Championship. Mr. Clean teamed up with Superman and even wore a cape to match with his partner. They got a Tag Team Championship Match against Michael Myers and Leatherface but came up short. After that, Mr. Clean once again focused on getting back the NoDQ CAW Championship. He got a number one contender's match against the new Mr. E, who was later revealed to be Superman, but lost the match. Shortly after this, the NoDQ Championship was vacated and a one night tournament of former champions was announced. A week before the tournament, Mr. Clean was able to defeat Link in a Roadkill Match. At Quest for Gold, in the first round Mr. Clean defeated his old rival Spider-man. In the second round, Mr. Clean would lose to the eventual winner, Jason Voorhees. After Quest for Gold, Mr. Clean got into an out of the ring feud with Ric Flair. Mr. Clean had been calling himself the "dirtiest player in the game". Ric Flair took exception to that and called Mr. Clean nothing more than a "glorified mascot of cleaning products". Mr. Clean responded by burning Ric Flair's autobiography on screen. The two faced each other at Bound for Glory 2 and Mr. Clean got the victory. It was announced that NoDQ would split into two brands and Mr. Clean was drafted onto NoDQ Eastern. At End of an Era, the final show before the split, Eastern and Pacific would face each other in a tag team match. Mr. Clean teamed with Batman to take on Link and Spider-man. Link and Spider-man worked well together and won the match. Mr. Clean was angry and about this and attacked Batman. Mr. Clean would suplex Batman off a ladder on the ramp onto the concrete. Mr. Clean would then celebrate what he did to Batman. Superman didn't take too kindly to this and he came out and the two had an impromptu match-up. Superman won the match but the two faced each other the next week in a first blood match. Superman came out as the victor again. Batman eventually returned and defeated Mr. Clean in a match. The next week, Superman was facing the Terminator in a match and Mr. Clean came out and cost Superman the match. The head of NoDQ Eastern, Bobby Spade, had been trying to get rid of the Terminator and even had it where if the Terminator ever lost a match he would be fired. Bobby wasn't happy with Mr. Clean's interference. Bobby was always a huge and vocal supporter of Mr. Clean and showed his belief in him by making a match between Mr. Clean and the Terminator where the loser would be fired. At Jackpot, the two battled in what is considered one of the greatest matches in NoDQ history but Mr. Clean came out as the loser. On the next Eastern, Bobby came out and fired Mr. Clean. Bobby then proceeded to attack Mr. Clean when another Bobby Spade came out. The one in the ring was revealed to be NoDQ Champion Freddy Krueger. The real Bobby told Freddy to stop and that he wasn't going to fire Mr. Clean. Freddy would then attack the real Bobby Spade. After the attack, Mr. Clean was gone for almost two months to recover. He made his shocking return and won a Royal Rumble to become the number one contender for Freddy Krueger's NoDQ Championship. After a fan vote, it was determined that the match would be a Hell in a Cell. In the weeks leading up to their match, both men battled each other for momentum. Mr. Clean attacked Freddy, Leatherface, and the Joker as they taunted over the Terminator's body. Freddy said that Mr. Clean could never beat him and that Mr. Clean would be his bitch. Mr. Clean would gain a count-out victory over Freddy in a handicap match. Then, as Mr. Clean was involved in a match, Freddy dragged Mr. Clean into the dream world and attacked him. The two then battled at Deadly Sin in a Hell in a Cell and Mr. Clean defeated Freddy for his second NoDQ Championship. Two weeks later, Mr. Clean successfully defended his title against Jason Voorhees at Domestic Disturbance. After this, it was decided that the NoDQ brand split would end and Mr. Clean faced NoDQ Pacific Champion Spider-man in a title unification match at Undisputed Universe. After Las Vegas Link interfered and attack both men, Mr. Clean defeated Spider-man to unify the two NoDQ Championships. Mr. Clean continued his title reign as he defeated Michael Myers. After the match though, he was once again attacked by Las Vegas Link. Link was the International Champion and declared that he also wanted to become the Tag Team and NoDQ CAW Champions to become the first ever simultaneous triple crown winner. Las Vegas Link then won the Tag Team Championship and got a match against Mr. Clean for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The two battled across the entire arena but Link defeated Mr. Clean to become the champion. Spider-man managed to defeated Link for the International Championship a few days later. Mr. Clean was granted his rematch but, since Spider-man defeated Link, Spider-man was also put into the match. The three men fought in a Triforce TLC Match at Spring Cleaning. Mr. Clean grabbed the title and became a three time NoDQ Champion. The next week Mr. Clean defended his title against the returning Superman at Going the Distance. Mr. Clean came up short and Superman became the new NoDQ Champion. Mr. Clean didn't take this well and attacked Superman after the match. SNJ Champion The Babe came and laid out Mr. Clean to stop him. Since Going the Distance was a joint NoDQ CAW and SNJ show, The Babe was there and he laid out Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean was furious about this and demanded a match against The Babe. However, Going the Distance was the final SNJ show at the time. Aaron Rift and Wade Needham went into negotiations to make the match happen. Mr. Clean demanded that the SNJ Championship be on the line and that was when the negotiations fell through. It seemed that the match wasn't going to happen but then Wade convinced The Babe to put the title on the line. The Babe agreed and the match was set. Mr. Clean challenged a former SNJ Champion in James Bond and defeated him. At Fully Charged, Mr. Clean faced The Babe for the SNJ Champion but came up short. After this show, NoDQ CAW went on an extended hiatus. After a year, NoDQ CAW returned full-time. A new tournament dubbed the 2007 CAW Cup was started to award the winner the vacant NoDQ CAW Championship. Mr. Clean defeated the Terminator in the first round. Mr. Clean was a little overzealous in the second round as he kept attacking Leatherface outside the ring. This led to Mr. Clean being counted out and losing his chance at the NoDQ CAW Championship. A new championship was created called the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Mr. Clean, along with Jason Voorhees, Sagat, and Michael Myers, was voted into the inaugural championship match. The week before the match, Sagat defeated Mr. Clean and Myers in a triple threat match when he pinned Mr. Clean. At Box Office Smash, the match to determine the first Interactive Championship didn't involve Jason Voorhees as he no-showed. Mr. Clean managed to defeat Sagat and Michael Myers to become the first Interactive Champion. Mr. Clean would next defend the title against Las Vegas Link. Sagat came out and attacked both men since he felt he deserved the Interactive Championship. Sagat had pinned Mr. Clean the week before Box Office Smash. Mr. Clean defended his title again against Las Vegas Link, but this time it was inside a steel cage. Mr. Clean defeated Link but then Sagat attacked Mr. Clean and simulated a pin at the top of the ramp. Sagat challenged Mr. Clean to a match but, since there was no fan vote, the Interactive Championship was not on the line. At Violent Impulse, Sagat managed to make Mr. Clean tap out. Sagat finally got his wish when he was voted into a title match along with Leatherface. Sagat pinned Leatherface to become the new Interactive Champion. At Born With Rage, Mr. Clean got his rematch in a Warehouse Match. Mr. Clean grabbed the title and became a two time Interactive Champion. Finishers & Signature Moves Finishers *Clean Cut (Cutter) *Cleaning Press (Shooting Star Press) *Clean Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep) Signature Moves *Low Blow *Sweep Kick *Thumb To The Eye *Dropkick *Clothesline Championships and Accomplishments *'FNW' **FNW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Batista *'NoDQ CAW' **NoDQ CAW Championship (4 times) **NoDQ Interactive Championship (3 times) **Royal Rumble Winner *'Superstars of CAW' **SCAW_Zero-One_Championship (2 times) **SCAW Internet Championship (2 times) **SCAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Jack Sparrow *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **Undisputed NoDQ CAW Championship (2 times) **UWF Jobber Championship (1 time) Category:Non-Original Category:NoDQ Category:UWF Category:Legendary CAW Category:Mary-Sue Category:Multiverse Characters Category:SCAW Category:FNW